


Samantha

by azumin



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Elsa/Honeymaren, F/F, Family Fluff, Minor Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Original Anna/Kristoff child(ren)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumin/pseuds/azumin
Summary: Olaf, Bruni, Gale and Anna and Kristoff's child found a crying baby girl left alone inside a small pit, located deep within the Enchanted forest.Olaf named the baby as Samantha and they brought her back with them to Northuldra village.OrFamily AU where Elsa and Honeymaren adopted Samantha
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 188





	1. I found Samantha

The baby woke up from the giggles that came from someone she didn't recognize. 

She opened her eyes and all she could see was darkness. The place where she was in made her feel alone and scared, so she did what normally someone her age do, she cried out loud and raised her tiny fists and legs in the air.

The giggles she heard from before stop and a pair of eyes peeked at the place she was in. The owner of the eyes lowered his head to come closer to the baby and asked, "Samantha?"

The baby stopped her cries immediately, and when she completely saw the face of the one who looked at her, she shrieked with laughter as she tried to reach the nose made of carrot.

The one with the carrot nose also guffawed along with her, and soon the baby saw two more pairs of eyes, this time around, one was a boy with unruly strawberry blonde hair, and another one was a tiny blue salamander.

"I now know who is Samantha," the one with the carrot nose exclaimed.

The three pair of eyes were gone from where the baby could see them, and it made her feel alone and scared again, but before she started to cry, a row of leaves circled her tiny body, and lifted her out of the dark place where she was laid.

She found the owner of the carrot nose and the others, and while she still up in the air, she giggled and reached for his nose.

"You're so cute, Samantha," he cooed and his hands made of sticks pointed at his body. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!" 

Olaf pointed at the little boy and said, "He's Sven. Not the reindeer."

"I'm four years old!" the boy with the strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes added.

Olaf then pointed at the salamander, "that’s Bruni,” then pointed at the row of leaves around the baby, "and that's Gale."

Of course, the baby didn't understand anything Olaf and Sven said, so she just continued her giggles.

"Let's get you to the village and meet the rest!" Olaf announced.

* * *

The baby and her companions arrived at a tiny village and was shortly intercepted by a woman who had a wavy strawberry blonde hair and a long magenta cloak wrapped around her body.

The woman hugged Sven tightly and said, "You scared me. I thought I lost you! Where have you been? You have to explain yourself or you're grounded, young man!"

Sven wiggled out of her mother's tight embrace and pouted while he reasoned, "I just wanted to go on an adventure like you, father and Aunt Elsa did."

This deflated the woman's worries, and made her smile. She ruffled Sven's short hair and kissed his forehead. "Please tell me when you want to go, so I could go with you, alright?"

Sven nodded excitedly. Anna squeezed him with another hug.

Olaf waddled to the woman and said, "Anna meet Samantha," and extended his stick hand upward.

Anna creased her brows and asked, "Wait, what?" She looked to where Olaf pointed at, and found a baby was being lifted by Gale.

"Uhm, Olaf. Where did you find the baby?" she asked nervously.

"Inside a hole. At the Enchanted forest,” Olaf answered naively.

Anna stood up and raised her hands to wrap them around the child.

Once the child was safely held in her arms, Anna started to usher the others deeper into the village as she said, "Let's talk to Yelena."

* * *

Anna with the baby held in arms arrived at the fire pit where three other women sat around to.

The women turned at Anna and her group when they heard them came. Sven ran and jumped to the lap of the woman with braided brown hair. Bruni also jumped to another woman with flowing platinum blonde hair's shoulder.

"I told you Sven is safe with Olaf, Bruni and Gale. You worry too much, An-" the woman with a platinum blonde hair said and suddenly stopped herself when she noticed that Anna held a child in her arms. She pointed at the one Anna was carrying and asked, "Why do you have a baby?" 

"I don't know! Olaf said they found her inside a hole at the Enchanted forest," Anna answered.

"Her name is Samantha!" Olaf interjected and waddled to the platinum blonde hair woman. "Samantha meet Elsa," he said, then waddled to the braided brown hair woman, "this is Honeymaren,” then lastly waddled to an aged woman with a silver hair, "this is Yelena."

Before long, the baby felt her hunger and let the others know about this, so she cried loudly and started to wiggle out of Anna's arms.

The women winced. Bruni's back was enveloped in pink fire and he hopped out of Elsa's shoulder. Gale whistled while it circled around them restlessly.

"I think she's hungry,” Anna observed as she cradled the crying baby.

Honeymaren put Sven gently down on the ground and stood up. "I'll look for milk," she volunteered then she left the fire pit.

Elsa, who looked at the child anxiously, also stood up and went to Anna's side. Elsa raised her right hand in front of the baby and released tiny snowflakes and dropped them at her face.

The baby ceased her cries and marveled at the magic she witnessed. She hiccuped occasionally, but her hunger was temporarily forgotten. Her frown changed to a smile, and her sobs turned to giggles.

"Aww, she likes you,” Anna murmured to Elsa. She offered the child to Elsa and said, "Here. Carry her." Anna passed the baby to Elsa. 

Elsa, who had hesitance clearly displayed on her face, took the baby and held her close to her chest. But the instance Elsa felt the warmth of the child in her arms, she sensed this unexplained longing to love and protect the baby.

Elsa raised her right hand again and continued to pour tiny snowflakes to the child.

Anna took a seat on the log by the fire pit, and pulled her son on her lap, and cuddled him close, as she beamed at Elsa's look of awe and wonder while she did her magic to the baby.

Soon, Honeymaren found her way back to the fire pit and she had a bottle of milk in her hand. She felt her heart throbbed at the sight of Elsa cradled and played with the child. 

Honeymaren went Elsa's side and passed the bottle to her, then wrapped her arms around her, while Elsa had started to feed the baby.

The baby closed her eyes and sighed as she feed from the bottle. The women that surrounded her cooed.

"You found Samantha by herself in the forest, Olaf?" Yelena asked.

"Yeah. She looked scared and alone. Can we keep her?" Olaf said.

Anna, Elsa and Honeymaren looked at Yelena for her answer. Since she was the village's leader, her decision would determine the fate of the child. But regardless of Yelena's decision, Elsa was already resolved to keep the baby with them, as she felt this pull of desire to look after her.

Yelena exhaled and answered, "No decent parent will leave a child by herself in the forest. But let's search the Enchanted forest first for any signs of her parent. If we didn't find any and no one will claim her, then we can keep her."

Elsa and Honeymaren smiled at each other then both watched the child as she ate.

"Hello mánná, I hope we will be your bearaš,” Honeymaren whispered to Samantha.


	2. Snow Queen

Samantha found the heat from being swaddled tightly with a cloth unbearable.

It was hours before dawn and the two new women in her life were definitely sound asleep.

Sleep had been a precious commodity ever since Samantha found her way into the couple’s lives. The baby’s needs had to be attended, and she was in a stage where she couldn’t clearly express herself and her sleeping schedule was chaos. The couple would get every opportunity they could to get a proper rest.

But Samantha couldn’t take the heat any longer and so she cried out her demands as strong as she can. 

Elsa and Honeymaren groaned in unison.

Elsa swiftly turned her back from the sound and hid her head underneath her pillow and pretended she couldn’t hear the cries.

Honeymaren, on the other hand, admitted her defeat willingly. “I’ll get her,” she whispered to Elsa as she gave a kiss to her wife’s shoulder then she went to their new baby’s crib.

She peeked at the crib and witnessed the baby failed attempt to wriggle her way out of her cover.

She couldn’t help herself but let out a few chuckles for the cuteness of her child’s pursue to escape. She removed Samantha from her wrap and picked her up to her arms and made her way back to their bed. She leaned her back to her own pillow as she tried to soothe her child.

Samantha remained uncomfortable, and it puzzled Honeymaren, after all she knew that the baby was not hungry as they recently fed her before they went to sleep. 

She might be a new mother, but she had an experience of when she baby sat the other children in their village.

She checked her nappy and it was empty.

She then placed her back of her palm at her baby’s forehead and felt that her skin was not hot, but she felt sweat that came from the baby.

An idea came to Honeymaren mind so she gently nudged Elsa.

Elsa put the pillow on the back of her head and turned to her wife and child. She gave Honeymaren a questioning look.

“Samantha might need your help. She doesn’t seem to like the summer heat,” Honeymaren said softly to Elsa.

Elsa gave Samantha a fond look. She opened her arms and let Honeymaren lean on her front.

The couple looked lovingly at their child. 

Elsa made gentle flurries of snow out of her hands and aimed them at Samantha, to cool her down.

Honeymaren hummed a lullaby while she ran her pinkie up and down Samantha’s nose.

Soon, the baby calmed down and her eyelids were slowly closed.

The couple smiled triumphantly at it each other when they noticed that Samantha finally fell asleep. Well until she would need a nappy change in a couple of hours.

Before long, Elsa and Honeymaren slept alongside Samantha.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Samantha joke so much that I made an AU out of the scene.
> 
> The Sámi words came from here: https://people.uta.fi/~km56049/same/svocab.html  
> Please feel free to correct me, if I made some mistakes.


End file.
